Crimson Domino III (San d'Oria)
Category:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign | category = Supply Transport | cost = 1 Op Credit | size = 1 Member | items = | stars = | result = Increases Fortification's Resources. Decreases Nation's Resources. | name = Crimson Domino | nation = San d'Oria | tiers = 4 }} ---- Walkthrough * Talk to Rasdinice to start the mission. * Talk to the Gate Sentry in any area that San d'Oria controls. * The Gate Sentry says one of two things, after which you must act accordingly: ** "These are the supplies you are to deliver to the stronghold in this area. Now move out." *** If you receive this message, you gain the Campaign Supplies from the Gate Sentry. ** "The supply unit carrying rations and munitions to our stronghold in this area was attacked en route, an forced to abandon the cargo. You are to locate the supplies and deliver them to their final destination. Now move out." *** If you receive this message, you must retrieve the Campaign Supplies from a specific ??? in the zone. * After getting the Campaign Supplies, you can proceed to the stronghold in the area. * Talk to the NPC at the stronghold and receive 350 Experience Points. * Report back to Rasdinice to complete mission. Notes * The Gate Sentry might also add these message(s) to the mission: ** "Some of the items are very delicate and will be destroyed if you are not careful. Avoid all confrontation with the enemy. Now move out." ***This message means do not fight any Mobs. If you get aggro, but do not stop to fight, you can still complete this operation successfully. ***If you get disconnected you will still have the temp items when you log back on ** "Some of the items are raw and will spoil if not delivered immediately. You must hurry." ***This message means the mission has a time limit. *Successfully completion will increase Resources in the zone by 3. *The reward for completion is the same reguardless of area. ---- Campaign Areas East Ronfaure (S): *Gate Sentry located at (J-11) near the zone to Jugner Forest (S). *If you must retrieve the Campaign Supplies, check the ??? located at (I-11). *Stronghold located at (H-8), talk to Arlayse, R.K.. Jugner Forest (S): *Gate Sentry located at (G-5) near the zone to East Ronfaure (S). *If you must retrieve the Campaign Supplies, check the ??? located at (F-8). *Stronghold located at (I-8), talk to Roiloux, R.K.. Vunkerl Inlet (S): *Gate Sentry located at (E-7) near a zoneline to Jugner Forest (S). *If you must retrieve the Campaign Supplies, check the ??? located at (G-6). A lone Dire Bat guards this spot inside the cave. *Stronghold located at (G-10), talk to Toulsard, R.K.. Batallia Downs (S) *Gate Sentry located at (F-8) near zone to Jugner Forest (S). *If you must retrieve the Campaign Supplies, check the ??? located at (G-8), the base of the monument. *Stronghold located at (J-7), talk to Myllue, R.K.. Game Description Objective: Deliveries of supplies important for maintaining stronghold defenses have arrived at checkpoint garrisons under San d'Orian control. You are to travel to one of the garrisons then proceed in delivering the supplies to their final destination. Unit Requirement: 1 member